The Afterlife
by More2life
Summary: The Afterlife a horror and drama. Also, the sequel to The Way You Make Me Feel. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello-ha! I'm back with a sequel of The Way You Make Me Feel. It ended on a bad and/or sad note (for some funny, idk why :P). But if you thought that was sad/bad/funny, this will be worse! Meaning better, but you get it (I hope). Well I have to give a huge thanks to BleachBoys95 for inspiring me to write some mores. THANKS :)) and I will be expecting my brownies soon lmaoo (inside joke). Well enough of my nonsense here's the storyyy! **

Many months had passed, and the widowed Momo had to give birth to her child. That was a very sad day for her, not to mention the hardest. She was giving birth to a baby that was only half hers, at least that's how Momosaw it. The birth was hard, but raising the child would be like no torcher she could ever think up.

She hated her son. He had her hair and his dead father's eyes.

His eyes. Izuru's eyes were the most wonderful thing about him. That she could not deny. But her son having those exact same eyes killed her like nothing could. His eyes would show exactly how he felt, and she always saw love in Izuru's eyes. But when her son looked at her with those same eyes, she couldn't help but feel disgust. She always glared at him with a scornful look on her face, and the poor child kept wondering what he did to make his mother hate him so much.

As Momo kept dwelling on the past never to see what's really in front of her, Hisagi and Soi fell in love and he had proposed. It took her a while to finally say yes, knowing the stubborn girl that Soi is, but she did say yes. When she did Hisagi was the happiest man alive and Soi was the happiest women alive, and she actually showed it.

**Present time: **

The wedding was two weeks away and Soi and Hisagi were stressing out.

"Oh my gosh the wedding's two weeks away and I still don't have a best man! Ahhhh!" Hisagi yelled. "Chill." Ichigo said. "I can't chill! How can chill! I have no best man, and my bestfriend, who was going to be my best man, got killed by my wife!" Hisagi said all in one breath. Ichigo just sighed and shook his head. "Oh boy..." Ichigo said under his breath, while Hisagi was still rambling on about pointless things.

As Hisagi was stressing on about anything he could think of to stress about, Soi was doing the same thing. Only, she was alone. As she drowned in her worries, she could help but feel guilt.

_It wasn't my fault...aw who am I kidding, it was my fault, and it always will be. Maybe I should apolo- NO! The great Captain Soi Fon does NOT apologize! Especially for self defense._ _I mean it's not my fault he was all over Hisagi. I swear he acted more like a jealous wife then a friend to Hisagi. I'm glad he committed- _

Suddenly she heard a loud noise in her living room (Hisagi and Soi share an apartment). She walked slowly into the living room. She peeked into the open area. Her eyes scanned for any suspicious activity, but there was none. So she walked out of her hiding place, and sighed in relief. Then she felt a hand slowly place it's self on her shoulder. She froze and her eyes shot wide open.

_Oh no! I-is it- _

"Hey babe." Hisagi's warm voice said as he started to pull her into a hug. She was as stiff as a cactus. He had spooked her badly, but he didn't seem to notice. She quickly recovered herself and hugged him back. As her cheeks were getting warmed on his chest, she couldn't help but think how she was spooked half to death. She had never been an easy scare, but this was different. Why? Why was this any different from any other time? I mean she should have been able to sense his spiritual pressure, right?

_I'm so glad it was only Hisagi and not some-. Wait, do I actually believe that an angry spirit can come from the dead and haunt me. Haha! Yeah right, that's not possible. I-is it? Well who on earth (soul society) would know such a thing? ...Mayuri! _

When the thought hit her, she jumped up, which disturbed Hisagi. "What's wrong baby?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "N-nothing," She lied. "I-I have to go!" She said while struggling to get out of his hold. "What's the rush?" He asked as he kept his strong hold on her. "I just really have to go." "Where?"

She sighed angrily and tried to push him off. He wouldn't budge. "I'm not letting you go till you tell me." Hisagi said stubbornly. "I'm not playing Hisagi let me go, NOW!" She shouted. With both anger and frustration growing in the room, he let her go. When he did, she flew off before he could ask her another twenty questions. He looked at the floor and sighed heavily.

_She hates me... _

When Soi had gotten to the twelfth division, she looked around the supposedly empty lab. "Hello?" She asked. No answer. "Hello?" She asked louder. "Hahahaha..." She heard in the distance. She started walking in the direction of the laughter. "Mayuri?" She asked.

As she walked toward the suspicious laughter, she saw a big leather chair in front of a fire. All the lights were off, so she assumed that's where he was.

"Mayuri." She said calmly. With out turning around Mayuri said, "Captain Soi Fon. What a pleasant surprise. And to what do I owe the honor of your presence in my lowly lab?" He asked sarcastically. He really knew how to get under her skin, but she gritted her teeth and kept her temper in order. "I have a question." She started. "A question? Well why don't you sit down by the fire, and we can discusse this over some tea." He said while turning around slowly. When he was completely turned around, she could see the wide spread grin on his face. She would never say it aloud, but Mayuri really creeped her out and made her angry.

"No thank you, it's just a simple question and I'll be off." She said quickly. "Now now now, that's no fun. You must stay and have some tea by the warm fire. You won't regret it." He said with that same irritating smile. "I already told you, I have a question that I would like you to answer. Then I will be going." She said firmly. "Oh well, if you insist." He agreed. "Now what was your question?" He asked uninteressted. Soi looked down at her feet embarrassed at what she was going to ask. "C-can spirits come from hell and haunt someone?" She asked in a small voice. Mayuri's eyes filled with laughter and then laughter followed. This made Soi mad, she felt he was mocking her. Which she would not allow, but she needed to know the answer. So she just waited for his laugh fest to be over.

"Hahahahahaha. Oh that's a good one! Did your dork husband want you to ask that? Hahahaha, cause that's just priceless!" Mayuri laughed. Soi was outraged by his insult to her fiance. Dork or not, she was the only one who was aloud to call him that. "Do NOT, call my fiance a dork!" She said sternly. "And no, he didn't want me to ask that. I was just curious." As Mayuri tried to get himself together he answered, "Well, haha, um actually if the spirit is angry enough, it can." With his words still processing in her mind, her eyes grew wide. Mayuri looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Have you felt the presence of an enraged spirit?" He asked as he placed his hand on his chin. "N-no! Of course not. I-I was just wondering. Thanks." She said quickly while walking out. "Hmmm..."

It had been a few hours sense she visited Mayuri. She had been spooked for the rest of the day and decided to not go out anywhere. So she had stayed in her bed for the rest of the day, til Hisagi came home.

"Hey babe! I'm home!" He shouted. "Okay." She responded. She watched as her fiance walked in the room. She smiled sheepishly as he kissed her forehead. "Hey." He said as he reached for her hand. "Hey." She sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She responded quickly. He glared at her in suspicion. He sighed. "Okay."

It was ten o'clock at night and Soi couldn't sleep. She didn't like keeping things from her future husband, but he would never understand. So she had to keep lieing. She sighed loudly, which woke Hisagi. "Are you okay, honey?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said calmly. "Why are you lieing to me?" He asked. "W-what?" She asked. "You heard me." He responded. "U-um?" She couldn't get any words to leave her lips. "Well? Are you going to answer?" He asked mellowly. "W-well, it's really nothing." She started. "Tell me anyway, sense it's 'nothing'." He said. "I..." She still felt like she couldn't tell him the truth so she came up with a lie. "I-I...I'm nervous, about the wedding." She held her breath, waiting for his answer. "It's alright babe, I'm nervous too." He said and started to caress her.

_Oh thank God he bought it. _

"I love you." He said as he started to kiss her lips. "I love you too..." She said through the kisses.

That same night, Momo felt the same chills that Soi did earlier. She had a horriable nightmare about Izuru and she couldn't shake it off, so she decided to wash her face. Plus the fact that she was sweating and was sticky.

When she got to the bathroom, she still couldn't shake off the feeling. She washed her face, then looked up. The mirror was foggy. It was strange, because there was nothing to make it fog up like that. She looked at it strangely and started to wipe the fog away. When she did, she seeked to see her reflection, but what she found wasn't her own, it was the reflection of her beloved.

Her eyes widened and she screamed, the most blood curtling scream ever heard.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Wow that was a long one well, I tried to make the characters as real as possiable. Tell me how I did :)) Well there's not much to say, but thank you for reading and please review :DD**


	2. Chapter 2 REVENGE

**Author's note: Hello, I'm back with chapter twooo! There's not much to say about it...well, enjoyyy :DD **

"Momo..." The reflection started. She couldn't believe her, eyes, ears, and every other sense she had!

_H-How is this possible...maybe I'm still dreaming. No, I can't be. This is to real! _

She fell to the floor with confusion, shock, and disbelief. She was shaking with fear, but couldn't get her eyes off of the reflection. "H-How?" She managed to say with a small voice. "It's not easy to explain." The ghost said. "But you have to listen to me..." With his sentence still ringing in her ears, he walked out of the mirror. Momo's eyes grew in fear. She backed up, as he began to come closer. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you so frightened?" He asked. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Izuru gave her a warm look and took a step back. "I understand that you do not know what I am, and why I'm here." He said softly.

Momo nodded her head in agreement, because she didn't know if this was her husband the man that she knew and loved. The man who killed himself, and left her alone to take care of a child all by herself. If he was that same man standing there before her, then she had a lot to say to him.

"Well, I'm...a spirit, but not like you or Ichigo. I'm a spirit from hell." That word...hell. It caught her off guard. She had forgotten what happens to people if they commit suicide. Hell...

She gasped. She was confused, if you go to hell...is there a way out? If so did Izuru find it? Is he staying with her? So many questions ran through her head, but they would be answered withone simple answer.

When she finally found the voice to speak she asked Izuru, "So then...why'd you come back?" Izuru looked at her with a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"**_Revenge_**..."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Well sorry that chapter was kinda short, but it was like the plot chapter if you know what I mean lol. Well I hope you are liking it, please continue to read my AwSoMe storyyyy and don't forget to reviewwww :))))**


	3. Chapter 3 Do You?

**Author's note: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was just so caught up in life and...well it was horrid. Soooo this is chapter three, dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Things are heating up, and you'll just have to see what happens! Soooo here's chapter tres (that's three in spanish). **

_Revenge! W-why would he come to me for revenge. I-I know I've never hurt him, o-or is he talking about someone else... _

"R-Revenge? T-then why'd you come to me..." She asked with a shiver down her spin as she said the word, Revenge...

Izuru gave her an evil smile like she'd never seen before, this made her even more scared then she was before. "You have everything to do with my Revenge." He said then turned away, and smirked. "In fact, your the one who is going to avenge me..." She gasped at his words. She was left completely speechless, but she managed to whisper. "Me?" "Yes, you...my darling." He started to walk (float or whatever) towards her with an evil flare in his eyes. "B-but-" Momo tried to argue, but he cut her off. "Don't you want to avenge your dead husband? Don't you hate Soi Fon for what she did to me...to you..." This triggered an unknown anger inside of her.

_Soi Fon! That's the girl who did this to me! She ruined me, my life, my family. She took you away from me... _

As her thoughts were running through her mind she touched the ghost's face, and tears started streaming down her face. "_She _took you away from me." Momo said as anger started to cover the sadness. "That's right, and what are you going to do to her to avenge me?" He asked with a sly smile spreading across his ghostly face. "I must _kill her_..."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

The wedding was now four days away, and you could even smell the stress on the couple. They were a wreck! Soi didn't know how to eat anymore. Hisagi didn't know how to sleep anymore, and they both would get worked up about the tiniest thing. They needed help...

"So," Unohana started "I have never really done therapy...but I guess I could give it a try. Um...so what's on your mind Hisagi." "My wedding." He answered. "Oh that sounds like fun! So what is it about your wedding that your stressing out about?" She asked. Hisagi gave a thinking face then said, "Everything." Unohanas expression went from happy to 'oh my gosh really!'. "O-okay then." She cleared her throat then looked over at Soi. Who was not happy about going to therapy, cause she thought she did not need it. "A-and you Captain, what is your main stress about your wedding?" She asked afraid to get an answer. "As my fiance said, everything." She said uninterested. "O-oh..." "Now if you don't mind, this is a waste of every ones time so we'll be going now." Soi said as she got up and started to grad Hisagi's arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Hisagi." Soi said through clenched teeth. "No, we need this." He argued. "No we don't. What we need is to get our wedding plans in order, cause we only have so long to do it." She said angrily. "We have time. Now sit down and participate." He demanded. "No! I am not going to embarrass myself with your stupid 'therapy'. I'm leaving!" She shouted. Then as promised, she left...

When Soi got out of that building, she marched around town angrier then she could ever be. You could almost see the fire above her head. "Who does he think he is, demanding me to sit through his little game. I don't have time for that nonsense! I have a wedding in four days, but apparently he does have time for it. I bet he doesn't even care about our wedding." She muttered to herself. "He's just a stupid guy, why would he care?" She sighed, then looked at the ground in defeat. "What am I saying? He does care, and that's the only reason he took us there. That's also the only reason I agreed to marry him. Besides his good looks..." She said with a blush.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the leaves. She got ready to fight, until she saw who it was...

"Omaeda." Soi said with disgust. "Huh, what? Who said that?" Omaeda said clueless. "Turn around stupid." Soi said harshly. "Oh Captain. I should have known it was you!" He said while trying to hug her, but she punched him. "Why do you say that?" She asked offended. "Oh no reason." He said while twitching in pain on the floor. "So how are the wedding plans?" "Terrible..." She responded. "Aw, why? I mean it can't be that bad, your just getting married. If anything you should be excited!" Omaeda said while getting up. "I think your more excited then I am." She said with a blank expression. "Haha, so true. But you'll start to get excited when I'm walking you down the aisle, and you see Hisagi there waiting for you. This is your time Soi, don't plan everything so much...just go with the flow." He said while walking away. "I hate it when he's right..." She said crossing her arms.

Later that night when Soi finally returned home from getting her dress, she saw Hisagi waiting for her. "Hey baby, you need help?" He asked. "No, I can handle it." She replied, struggling to hold the dress up. Hisagi just chuckled and helped her anyways. When they had managed to put the stuff down, he looked into her eyes. She didn't even spare him a glance. He frowned, and grabbed her hands.

"Listin," He lifted her chin and their eyes met. "We'll get through this, alright?" He asked with a understanding smile. While she looked at the floor coldly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was the day of the wedding, and if you thought they were bad when it was four days...you should see them now. Sense both of them couldn't see each other that day (it's bad luck or something), they were going crazy! Soi woke up at 3:00am thinking it was around 11ish, and she couldn't go back to sleep until 6am...when she was supposed to wake up. She was the worst bridezilla EVER! As for Hisagi he didn't get any sleep. He was up all night thinking...about what? Well...

**XxXxXx**

"What do I do with my hair!" Soi shouted. "Calm down, calm down." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes.

**XxXxXx**

"What do i do with my hair!" Hisagi shouted. "Chill-ax dude." Renji said while eating all of Hisagis food. "Just do it the way you normally do." Hisagi sighed heavily seeing how much his friend 'cared'.

"Renji."

"Hmm..." He replied incoherently, while picking at his nails.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He asked, scanning himself in the mirror. "What do you mean? I mean don't you love the girl?" He asked chewing away at his nails. "O-of course, no doubt in my mind...but-"

"You don't think she loves you back, do you." The red haired man said more than asked. "I-I...yeah." He said looking down at his hands.

**XxXxXx**

"There! All done!" Rukia said in excitement. "You can look now Soi, it wont kill you." She said in a mocking tone. Soi rolled her eyes under her eyelids (and yes you can actually do that...I've tried) and opened one eye slowly. When she did so, she opened the other one automatically and she had an awe look on her face. What she saw was astonishing. The always strict, didn't care about beauty or anything having to do with it, looked beautiful! Her hair was curled and in a bun, but not just any bun. It was like tear drops going down a bun with little flowers and pins along the way, which Rukia said was an easy fix. But one of the most things that caught her eye, was her makeup. Her theme colors were purple and white, so Rukia had done the smokey eye on her, and it looked phenomenal! All of the purple was on the base of the eye and the white surrounded. At first she thought this was some sort of illusion or something, but then she recognized it was her! Her own self! She didn't know she could look this beautiful.

Soi didn't know what to think, how to think, or what to say. Words wouldn't be enough. She looked over at Rukia. The mentioned was smiling and had a victory sign on her fingers. Soi smiled, but then it quickly faded. She looked down at her hands, anything to look at, but the Kuchiki. "Rukia..." Rukia had stopped making her signs and looked at the beautiful women and answered. "Yes?" "D-Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" The soon-to-be-wed asked playing around with her fingers. "Well of course! I mean you love the man don't you?" There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment. The purple haired Kuchiki decided to repeat her question, just in case she hadn't heard her. "Don't you?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Again SO sorry that I haven't updated in like a billion years, life just got busy all of a sudden. Between school and work...ahaha jk I don't work! XDD No, not funny -_-' sorry that was my lame humor for ya haha! Well sense that's totally off topic...please review, and if you have any questions, concerns, comments, or emotional outbursts please do write it in the review. See ya next time folks (ew that sounded so lame haha)!**


	4. Chapter 4 I do?

**Authors Note: Hola! Here is the long waited (or at least I hope long awaited) chapter 4. Well who knows how Soi feels about Hisagi, and who knows if Momo is really going to kill Soi Fon (soon to be shuuhei)? It's my story...I should know... Also BIG thanks to BleachBoy95 for the encouraging words, and giving me the wonderful idea of making this story, GRACIAS! Now onto the storyy :))**

"Y-yeah...of course." Soi fumbled with her words. While Rukia felt panic set in her stomach_. Oh no! What are they doing? What if Soi's just lieing to me, and she really doesn't love Hisagi! Oh that would KILL Hisagi. Why did she even agree to marry him_! Rukia thought as the panic from her stomach, showed on her face. "Hey Rukia," Soi started. The mentioned looked up at her, trying to hide away the panic. "Yes?" "I...I really-" In the middle of her sentence, Renji barged in and said, "Come on ladies. It's time to get these two love birds married!" Soi looked stunned, and completely lost all at once. As for Rukia she looked like she was ready to pounce on him and kill him.

"I-I guess I'd better go, don't want to be late to my own...wedding..." She said as she got up and looked at the ground. Renji stood there completly clueless, and with his goofy Renji smile.

**XxXxXxXx **

Hisagi had been at the church for about twenty minutes, and he was on full panic mode. His wedding was supposed to start five minutes ago! So where is Soi? Hisagi found himself pacing the floor and staring a his watch numerous times.

_Ugh! Where is she! She must want to get married...unless...No! She would never stand me up. She-she loves me. Man I just want to get married and get it over with! I never thought trying to get married would be this painful! _He thought to himself. As he continued pacing the floor, a happy Renji came out of no where. "Hey Hisagi!" The happy red haired man said. "Hi Renji..." Hisagi responded in an annoyed tone. "You'll never guess who I found!" Renji said in a sing-song voice. Hisagi looked to his friend with hopeful eyes. "Soi?" He asked trying not to have false hope. "Yeah! So get on that alter!" Renji shouted. Hisagi wiped away his sweat, and ran down to the alter.

**XxXxXx **

Once Soi had finally made to the church, she had some major butterflies in her stomach. And not the giddy kind either. She felt like she was going to throw up, and die at the same time (how that's possiable idk). Rukia looked over at her sick friend, put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled. Soi returned her smile with a weird deformed one.

When everyone was all lined up and ready to walk down the isle, Soi looked over at Omaeda, who was smiling in all his glory. She gave him a dirty look, then spoke. "Omaeda," The man looked down at the bride. "Yes?" She looked down at the floor. "D-do you think..." She tried, but couldn't finish. "Do you think..." She tried again, but it was to late to finish her sentence now, cause everyone was already walking. Soi looked at the man beside her nervously, and he gave her a big smile. She looked down, and started to walk...

**XxXxXx **

On that same day, a certain soul (ghost thing) from hell, and a tiny girl were out to kill the one named...Soi Fon.

"So Izuru," Momo started. "How exactly are we going to kill this girl without everyone knowing it was me?" The girl asked innocently. "That's the easy part, you just have to think of a painful enough way to get the job done." The evil ghost said with a grin. "Oh." Momo said (did?). The girl looked down at her hands and thought- _Is this really what Izuruwould want me to do, I mean yeah he looks like Izuru, but he sure doesn't act like him..._

"Listen Momo, if you don't want to kill her, and avenge me...it's okay. We'll just live with regret our whole lives." The ghostly figure said persuasively. Momo thought about what he had said for about two seconds and replied, "Y-your right..." The ghost smiled with an evil look in his eyes. "Great. Now lets go shed some blood..."

**XxXxXx **

What the bride saw when she stepped out onto the isle was amazing. She saw all of her friends and family members, standing up and looking at her with adornment. She smiled at the way they were smiling. She thought to herself- _Wow everyone here today came to see me get married...but...but..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Omaeda lightly nudging her to let go, and go onto the alter next to Hisagi. Hisagi. She quickly glanced up at Hisagi, who was happily smiling and staring at her, much like the rest of the church. She blinked stupidly, as her eyes tried to take in all of him. He was...handsome? Handsome! Yes that was the word. The staring bride couldn't help but feel the same way she did when she first realized that he was in love with her, and viseversa. She loved this feeling, and never wanted it to end, but then she got a harder nudge by Omaeda. She glared over at him, but then soon realized the motive behind his action. She was flushed at all the stares in the room, so she slowly walked up to the alter and tried to pretend she didn't see the stares.

When she was up there, Hisagi slowly grabbed her hand. She flinched, and he looked at her confused. The bride looked down trying not to meet his gaze. He frowned. As the pastor kept saying his prayers to bind the two, Soi and Hisagi were uncertain. Not about the same thing...well sort of.

_What's wrong with her? I mean I'm nervous too, but she seems like she doesn't even like me! I feel like I went back in time to when we first met! _Hisagi thought, as he looked at the floor angrily. _Ahhh what's wrong with me! Why am I such a...such a mess! I-I don't know what I'm doing, why did I even let it get this far. Why couldn't I call off the wedding before...before he... _

"Do you Hisagi Shuuhei, take Soi Fon in sickness, and in health. For riches, or for poor. Till death do you part?" The pastor asked, with no particular expression in his face. "I do." Hisagi said with no sign of hesitation in his face, or voice. The pastor nodded nonchalantly, and turned over to Soi. "And do you Soi Fon, take Hisagi Shuuhei in sickness, and in health. For riches, or for poor. Till death do you part?" "I-I-" She hesitated. Hisagi looked over at her with worry obviously planted on his face.

_Oh no what do i do? _Soi thought as she panicked on the alter. Suddenly the doors of the church opened harshly. Then a feminine voice from behind a mask shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Gasp! I wonder who it is? Ahaha well you'll have to wait and read :)) I hoped you like it, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: HI! Omg I haven't worked on this story in ages! I was just soooo distracted with my social life...I know I don't have a social life...but still! Ahhh I'm fresh out of ideas sooo I'm just going on faith and apple juice (my fav. drink :P). So if you have any ideas or requests or anything like that, please let me know. I'll be happy to include it :)) Enjoyyy! **

Everyone quickly turned around to see the person who had said the following. To everyones surprise it was a small girl with a black ski mask on, and a black body suit. Everyone looked at the oddly dressed girl in fear. All, except one.

"Ahahahaha! What is this worlds dumbest robbers! Ahahahaha this is great! Haha robbing a wedding!"

Everyone's attention quickly turned over to the person that was mocking the unknown "robber". And of course it was none other than the great Renji Abari. He was laughing hysterically on the floor, almost in tears! Rukia quickly took the laughing man out of the building, and, for her sake, out of sight.

After that dilemma, all the attention was drawn back to the small girl in the ski mask and body suit. Everyone was frozen. No one knew what to do, not even the girl in the mask. There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence, but then the bride took matters into her own hands. She lifted up her dress, and under it was her sword. The about-to-be-wed was ready for anything, especially a fight.

Hisagi glanced over to his bride with a sad look in his eyes. The man just wanted to get married, was it this complicated! Apparently the girl in the ski mask was going to make it _this _complicated.

Without a second thought in her mind, Soi lunged off of the alter and down to the small girl. But the small girl did not come unprepared. She quickly took out what looked to be, a pocket knife. Soi snarled and flash stepped behind her. And all in one second the bride to be had her sword to the girl's neck. Soi smiled in sweet victory, and was about to, per say, "finish the job", but her fiance had something else in mind for the girl in the ski mask.

Hisagi flash stepped over to his bride and the girl. "Don't." He said firmly to Soi. Soi looked at him puzzled. "What? Why? She tried to ruin our wedding." Soi said with a lump in her throat at the word wedding. "No...maybe she was trying to save it..." He said with wisdom in his tone. Soi looked at him so unsure. "What?" She asked more confused than before. Hisagi looked down at the floor trying to hold in the hurt in his tone. "Think about..." He trailed off. "would you have been happy if you had to spend the rest of your days living with me?" He said while chocking on tears. "I mean you seem miserable with me now...I...I just wouldn't want you to live like that for the rest of your life."

Soi looked at the hurt man with sad eyes, sad eyes cause she knew that in her heart _some_ of those words he spoke were true. She didn't wanna hurt him _and_herself in the process. "I-I guess your right..." She spoke softly.

This killed him. It was like a bad nightmare that you can't wake up from, no matter how many times you fall in it...you just can't wake up. How was he supposed to live his life knowing that he let the girl of his dreams, who was in his hands, slip out of his grip. It was to much.

"I-I guess..." He started "this means...it's done, we're done. This is all...done." Soi blinked stupidly for a moment and then spoke up. "Wha- s-so the wedding's off?" Hisagi shook his head intensely and then managed to get out a small "Yeah." The second squad captain was so beyond confused it was frightening. "W-WHY!" She shouted. Hisagi looked down at his well shined shoes and spoke, "Cause you wouldn't have said yes anyways...and why put myself through that?" He asked, then turned over to Soi. He was straight up crying now. He couldn't help it, he just lost everything he worked so hard for. "Goodbye. I'll take my stuff out of your apartment, and when you get there, it'll be like I had never lived there." He said in a monotone.

As she stood there in place, he left the church, leaving her there to take in what just happened. But therewould be no time for a such thing like that.

As Soi just stood there, it seemed like the perfect time for the girl in the ski mask to make her move, and that she did. The girl in the ski mask quickly took her pocket knife, and unannouncingly she stabbed Soi Fon in her forearm. Soi noticed right away.

"Oh shit!" She bursted, holding the place where the girl had stabbed her. She winced in pain, but knew she had to move fast before she could strike again. So Soi quickly dove down on the ground to pick up her sword, as she did so, the ski mask girl took another shot at Soi. She tried to stab her again, but she was too late, and ended up cutting her dress instead.

The guests where to shocked, frightened, and confused to do anything except stare. But staring wouldn't help the situation at all. Soi was getting her ass whooped.

_Ugh how am I losing to this ski mask girl! I mean I'm fricken Captain of the second squad for crying out loud! I guess I'm so distracted by what happened, not even two minutes ago! And my guests aren't any halp. Well all I gotta do is kill this girl and go make it up to Hisagi. Shouldn't be that hard right? _

Wrong. As the fight went on the ski mask girl was beating the captain so bad, she couldn't stand to fight anymore.

She was beaten, stabbed, and heartbroken. But one thing good came out of the final attack...

The ski mask girl had to deliver the final blow (hehehe) and she had won. But maybe she timed it wrong, or maybe she planned it wrong in her head, cause what she was about to do ruined her whole day.

The ski mask girl took out that same pocket knife from earlier, and she was ready to do it, she was ready to defeat the great Soi Fon! But as she was about to defeat her the ski mask girl, got unmasked by a final attempt on the captains part. She kicked off the mask. The girl was unmasked, and revealed to all...

The crowed gasped as they took in the face...of the killer...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's Note: Ahhhhhhhh this all just came to me at once! And the fact that I'm writing this a 1am is pretty darn amazing! So again sorry for my latenessness, I hope this makes up for it :)) If not oh well lol. Soooooo I hope you think that it's getting good, cause I know I think it's good :D Well as I always say please review, if you have any questions, comments, criticism, emotional outbursts, or anything of the sort I will be happy to answer you back :)) Cause I always answer reviewssss, but if you really don't care lol then I shouldn't be talking or typing. Hehe I'm kinda tired :) Well Bye bye hoped you like it! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, depends on the reviewsss!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fears

**Author's Note: So I have been silent for a very long time...hmmmm I wonder why lol. But I hope that you like this chapter if anybody is reading out there =)**

Everyone gasped as they saw the masked villain, unmasked. As everyone was in shock about who the masked killer was, they heard the church doors open and out from them came a familiar Red headed man, who had previously been removed by his girlfriend.

"What I miss?" Renji asked as he looked around, seeing Soi on the floor beat to death (well almost death), the crowd with their mouths wide opened, and the masked girl, unmasked. "Oh hey Momo." Renji spoke in a regular tone. Rukia slapped her forehead and shouted at Renji, "That's your 'dumbest robber in the world'!"

It took Renji a second to comprehend what his girlfriend had told him. When He did he blurted, while pointing at her, "YoUr ThE oNe ThAt WaNtS tO rUiN tHe WeDdInG?" Rukia blinked at her red headed lover and shook her head. "AHHHHHHH!" Renji shouted. "SOME ONE, ARREST HER! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Renji shouted as his eyeballs looked as if they were going to fall out of their sockets. After Renji had stressed the obvious, everyone was after the criminal/traitor. But she was gone...

"Some wedding day." Soi spoke to herself, alone in her apartment. "And where the fuck was Hisagi while I was getting beat to death? He was sulking in his own sorrow about stupid matters." The captain complained bitterly. "Stupid matters?" A voice said from behind her. "Go away." Soi spoke without turning. "I don't need your smart ass remarks. Not now atleast." Soi said as she clutched her knees closer to her chest. "Oh come on." The voice said as it got closer. The person put their hand on the captain's shoulder and sat next to her. "You know your just talking out of anger and hurt." The familiar face of Yoruichi overwhelmed Soi's eyes. She looked down, as if that would suppress the the truth. "But you and I both know," The purple haired women lifted Soi's chin as she spoke "that you brought all of this on your self." Those last words really got to the young women and made her want to hurt Yoruichi, bad.

Soi got up abruptly and started to walk away. Yoruichi shouted after her, "I don't know why your getting in the way of yourself! Your only hurting you! And the people that love you! Or want to try to love you!" Everything Yoruichi was saying was going in one ear and out the other, until she whispered something.

"Not everyone will betray you, Soi. Not everyone's a traitor. And I'm sorry for making you think that way..." Soi stopped walking, as the former captains' words hit her like a ton of bricks. She could hardly inhale at this point. Yoruichi had said it...out loud. What The Captain of the Second Squad, Soi Fon's greatest fear was..._betrayal. _

Soi slowly turned around and Yoruichi saw her face sparkling with tears, that reflected the light from the moon. "Your right..." Soi said in a shaky voice. "there's no one to blame, but _you!_" Soi said as her voice was overtaken with anger. "Your the reason I can no longer trust!" The captain said in a sharp tone as she put her hand on her sword. "Your the reason for me being who I am today!" She clutched her sword tightly. "AND WHERE I AM TODAY!" Soi shouted as she ran to attack her old teacher. Yoruichi shook her head and whispered to herself, "Never listens."

Soi charged at Yoruichi in full force, but that didn't do much. She was hurt from earlier today and plus Yoruichi would win at a fight between them, even if Soi was uninjured. The purple haired women had caught the outraged captain's sword. Soi's eyes grew wide and scared. Yoruichi just rolled hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke as she released Soi's sword. "Do you want to know why?" She asked seeing obvious wonder in her former student's eyes. "Because your weak!" Soi shouted as she tried again to put a scare on Yoruichi. Yoruichi dodged and hit Soi's sword to the ground with her foot. Soi tried to move her sword from under the purple haired women's foot, but she was to strong. Soi glared up at Yoruichi.

"No." Yoruichi spoke. "Not cause I'm weak, but because I am stronger. And I care about you Soi-" "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" Soi shouted in a shaky voice as tear reappeared on her face. "Huh?" Soi asked as she breathed heavily. "Why did you..." She trailed off and let go of her zanpakuto, letting it hit the floor. She turned her back to her former mentor, hiding the ugly truth of how she felt. Yoruichi's eyes became filled with sympathy, as she walked towards the broken women. Yoruichi put her arms around Soi and embraced her friend tightly.

As she was letting go she whispered into her former student's ear. "But I came back..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Boy it kills me to leave a chapter so short, but still it leads into goodienessness or whatever lol. Well children this was sort of a chapter for just Soi Fon and Yoruichi...if you couldn't tell. Hmmm well review, comment, like, dislike, read, write, night, fight, light...I can't think of any other rhyming words. As I always say if you have any questions, comments, preguntas (even thought that's questions in Spanish), criticism, wanna correct me in something, have any requests, wanna make a shout out to someone, have any ideas for the story or any other story you would like me to write, and/or just wanna say hi :) write it in a review or private message me :)) Byeeeeee **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi there! Well geez I have absolutely no concept of what I was trying to do with this piece. I will finish this story to the best of my ability and if there are any ideas that you have to make this story more fabulous please let me know with a review and/or a private message. I am writing this as I go along so bear with me. :)**

Hisagi was completely torn. He had no concept of anything anymore, and frankly he didn't care. He could've just died where he was sitting and it wouldn't have bothered him a pinch. The lieutenant's friends tried to help him, but he was no willing to let anyone in. He was a broken man.

Suddenly the depressed man heard a knock on his door. He just looked at it and then looked back at his blank television. The knocking became more frantic and he was getting a little annoyed, but he was not willing to let anyone see him this way. Then all at once his door flew to the other side of the room. He stared at it uninterested and then looked over to the culprit who broke his door. It was none other than Rangiku. Hisagi looked at his strawberry blonde friend with no expression.

"Hi!" She shouted and then dove in for a hug. Hisagi did not hug his obnoxious friend back, but that definitely didn't stop her from squeezing the shit out of him!

"What do you want Rangiku?" He asked in a drone like voice.

"Oh honey, I don't want anything! I'm doing something for you Mr. Bachelor!" She said more animated than ever.

Hisagi looked at her with a confused expression plain on his face. She rolled her eyes and dragged him to his room.

"Go take a shower and I'll pick out some clothes for you!" The over excited woman said while pointing to his bathroom.

"Why?" He asked her still very befuddled.

"Um because you smell like shit and you probably haven't taken a shower since the wedding, which was like three weeks ago! Seeming that you're still wearing that horrid tuxedo." She said as she shoved him into his bathroom. "And shave while you're at it, you look like a homeless man." She added.

Hisagi rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. He peered at himself in the mirror and saw what Rangiku was talking about…she did have a point. His white suit…or was white, was full of stains and it was ripped all over. He quickly looked away from his reflection and began to strip off his nasty clothes. Then he hit the shower.

Rangiku searched Hisagi's closet high and low and could not find anything that she thought to be appropriate.

"Hmmm." She said as she compared two pieces of clothing, then suddenly she heard a noise and when she poked her head out of his closet to look she got an eye full. She saw his chiseled wet body, with his bottom half wrapped in a towel. She stared long and hard at his solid six pack.

"Well hello there." Rangiku said jokingly. Hisagi answered back with a blush.

"So what monstrosity will I be wearing?" He asked his friend in a mocking tone.

"Well it wasn't easy, but I've created something fabulous!" She said while holding up her creation. It was an all leather outfit. Leather shirt, leather jacket, and leather jeans.

"Um no." He said in a dismissive way.

"Why?" She pouted.

"I'll look like an idiot. Besides, where are we going anyway?" He asked slightly curious.

"That, my friend, is a surprise." She winked at him. "Now put the leather on!" She said as she threw the clothes on him. She flew out of his room and waited patiently in his living room.

When he came out he put on a weak smile and walked toward his friend. Her eyes lit up then she grabbed his arm and they went on their way.

"The club…really Rangiku. To 'bring my spirits up' you brought me to the club." He shouted over the loud music. Rangiku was completely ignoring him and began to drink.

"Want some?" She offered. He grimaced at it and then denied. He stared at the hard partyers for about five minutes and began to feel sorry for himself. Was this what was to become of him? Staring at people living their lives and having fun, while he just watched and felt sorry for himself?

He took another look at Rangiku's drink and then reconsidered her offer.

"Yeah I'll take some." He shouted through the music. Rangiku smiled then shoved the drink into his hand and ordered herself another one.

Twenty drinks later they were both falling all over the place as they attempted to walk down the streets of the Soul Society.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy Rannnngiiiikooooo." Hisagi slurred.

"Yeaaaaah?" She asked as she almost fell on top of him.

"Yeeeewwww knoooowwww who," Hiccup. "I reeeeally wanna givea piece of maaayyyyyeeee mind tooooo." He managed.

"Who?" Rangiku asked as she began to laugh for no apparent reason.

"That….that one bitch…whooooobroooooke," Hiccup. "myyyyyyyy heart!" Then with those slurs he began to head to her home.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Maybe I should go apologize to him…oh, but it's already been three weeks….what if he's…what if he has moved on." The captain debated with herself as she sat on her couch. "You know what, an apology never hurt anybody…but it _was _him who stopped the wedding…I mean I was going to go through with it." She sighed heavily and then came to terms with herself. "Who am I kidding, if he hadn't stopped it…well I guess I will go apologize."

With that finalized in her head she put on her slippers and opened her door to find two very drunk people standing right in front of it. She was shocked to see the two of them standing there, but her expression quickly changed to the cold one she always had on.

"What are you two imbeciles doing here?" She asked as she examined the two of them. They were both leaning on each other. Rangiku had her arm around Hisagi's neck and he had his arm around her waist.

"IIIII've gottttttsssssuuuummmthhhhhinnn to sayyyytoooo yewww!" He shouted at her face as he waved one finger around mindlessly through the air.

"And what would that be?" She asked uninterested.

Hisagi smiled stupidly and nudged Rangiku.

"L-look. Look what what I'm going to do ta her." He said as he vigorously tapped his strawberry blond friend.

"Ooooowwwwieeee." She complained.

Then suddenly Hisagi stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. Soi just looked at him unamused.

"Well if that is all, then you two should be one your way." She said as she began to close the door, but she couldn't completely close it because something was in the way…Hisagi's foot. She looked up at him and he smiled back at her stupidly. The captain glared at him hard.

"I do not have time for your childish games." She said as frustration began to grow in her voice.

"Oh c'mon baby. You don't have anything to do it's only 11:50 at night." Hisagi said trying to sound smooth.

"Heyyyyyyssssssooooggggaaaa." Rangiku slurred. Hisagi looked over at her.

"I think I…I think I hearadddddd ma captainnnn callin' meeee. Ima Ima goooobiiiieeyyyyyyeeee." She said as she stumbled away.

"Just you and me baby." Hisagi managed to spit out. Soi grimaced at him and tried to close her door once more, but Hisagi's foot was still in the way.

"What do you want Hisagi?" She asked brutally.

"Iwannnaaaa makeeee yewwwaaaa-" He passed out. Soi was shocked, but caught him. He was much bigger than her and was also very heavy! She stared at him unsure of what to do with him.

"Should I-. No, no I will not let him stay at this house…but he's passed out and….so them take him to his house…ugh but it's so far away and I can't carry him for that long…I'm having a hard enough time as it is." She looked at her ex fiancé with compassion and dragged him into her home. She accidentally dropped him on the floor when she got into her house.

"Shit!" She said as she walked over to examine him. His eyes began to flutter and he looked up at her. She squinted her eyes because he was looking at her, but not really seeing her. Then suddenly he began to throw up all over her floor. Soi looked away mortified. After a couple of minutes she looked over and saw he passed out again…but he passed out in his own barf! She was about to throw up herself, but that would mean more things to clean up. The little captain quickly looked away to gather herself and then looked back and thought,

_Why does it seem like I always have to clean up after his messes. _

With that thought out of the way she slowly dragged him into her bathroom and laid him up against the bath tub.

"How am I going to do this…" She began to think. She debated whether to take his shirt off or not because his shirt had vomit on it as well. She sighed and thought it to be inevitable and began to lift his shirt. The black haired woman had a great deal of difficulty pulling this task off.

"Why are his arms so heavy?" She grunted as she attempted to pull one arm out of the sleeve. After about five minutes he was bare chested at last. Her face became red as she stared at his handsome chest. She quickly shook it off and got back to business.

"Should I take off his-….no erm…I think he'll be clean if I just…"

_Oh come on Soi get yourself together! You're just doing a nice thing for a…for a…_

She looked down at her hands and sighed. Then she looked back at Hisagi.

"I'm not quite sure what to call you anymore…" She said with a melancholy feeling in her heart. Then she began to wash Hisagi's hair and chest for about twenty minutes. When she was finished she slowly dragged him to the couch and with all her might she lifted him up onto the couch.

She stared at him for a minute and then went to her bedroom. The small woman came back with a pillow and a blanket. She softly lifted up his head and put the pillow underneath it, then she placed the blanket on top of him. The captain sighed and then got two aspirins and a water. She placed it on the stand that was next to the couch and then it was her turn to 'pass out' for the night.

The next morning Hisagi woke up with a roaring headache.

"Ohhh." He groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room and quickly realized that he was not in his own home. He began to panic until he saw a certain small captain eating breakfast.

"Soi?" He asked befuddled.

"You act so surprised." She said without turning around. Hisagi looked at the back of her head confused. He swung his legs so that he was sitting properly on the couch.

"Well yeah! I have no idea how I got here. Or why I'm here in the first place." He said while rubbing his head.

"That's funny." She said as she stood up and turned to face him. "I was wondering the same thing."

He looked at the stand where she had left the aspirins and water and then he looked back at her. Her arms were folded and she had a cold look on her face.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" He pleaded.

"Well." The angry woman said as she began to walk towards him. "You came to my house unannounced, drunk by the way, with your dumb friend, that blond one, and you tried to 'give me a piece of your mind'. But then you tragically passed out and your stupid friend left you." She got in his face. "Any other questions?" She asked in a very nasty way.

He looked down at his bare chest and then back at her.

"Yeah…did we…do anything?" He asked her with a blush on his face. Soi's face mirrored his and she moved away from him.

"Of course not!" She said defensively.

"Then why is my shirt off?" He asked staring back at his chest confused.

"Because you threw up and fell in it and then I had to clean you up." Soi said quickly, avoiding his eyes at any cost.

"Y-you took care of me?" He asked. He got up and walked over to the blushing woman.

"So what? Don't be a little bitch about it." She said as she continued to avert his eyes.

"Baby…look at me." He said as he lifted her chin. She moved away from him quickly.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She said in a firm voice.

"Thank you." He said calmly.

"You are welcome." Soi said as she began to calm down.

"I guess I'll be going." He said as he headed for the door.

"Good riddance." She said sourly.

As he walked out she turned around to steal a glance of him. When the door closed she slid down to the floor and put her hands in her face.

_What am I doing? _

Later on that night Soi went to go take a shower and then she noticed Hisagi's shirt was in there.

"Oh damn…" She said as she stared at the shirt. The black haired captain put her clothes back on and headed for the Shuuhei residence.

Just like Soi, Hisagi too was getting ready to take a shower, but then he heard a knock on his door.

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be." He said curiously as he headed for the door in nothing but a towel.

"Soi?" He asked in shock. She too had an expression of shock when she saw his apparel.

"Do you ever wear shirts?" She asked with a hint of red still noticeable on her cheeks.

"Hey the first time you took it off." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and then stared at his chest. Her breathing became shallow and her heart began to beat quicker.

"Soi, my eyes are up here." Hisagi joked, but she did not find it humorous at all. She shoved his shirt at his chest and then began to walk away.

Hisagi almost toppled over at her raw strength, but he quickly collected himself again and then went after her.

"Hey I was just kidding." He said as he walked beside her.

She ignored him and quickened her pace.

"Baby you can look at them all you want…" He attempted to make her feel better.

She stopped dead in her tracks and did not spare him a look for a moment.

"Do NOT call me that. I do not belong to you anymore." She began to walk again and he trailed behind her.

"Why?" He asked. She stopped again, but this time she turned around to look at him.

"Well, Hisagi, if it hadn't dawned on you already, maybe you should realize that you put us both in this position!" She shouted at him. He looked at her defensively.

"Me? I wasn't the one second guessing…well damn near everything! You said you loved me, but you didn't fucking mean it! You lied to my face and we shared the same bed!" He yelled at her his face becoming red with anger.

"What does that have to do with anything?! And I _did _love you! And I _do _love you! There's just…" She trailed off and the anger began to disappear from her face. Hisagi looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked uncertain of what she was talking about.

"T-there was just one thing…" She said in a mousy voice. She was becoming timid, but Hisagi had no idea why…this was very unusual so it must have been something big.

"What? What are you talking about?" He prodded.

The little captain looked down and began to rub her arm out of nervousness.

"Um…we've never…"

"Never…"

"You know…done _it_…"

Hisagi looked at her and wondered if the 'it' she was talking about was the 'it' he was thinking about.

"You mean sex?" He asked her bluntly.

"Shhh!" Soi said quickly. "I don't like that word…" She whispered.

Hisagi raised his eyebrow.

"So you were uncertain about marrying me because we've never had….errr done _it_." The confused man tried to clear up.

She nodded with shame.

"I-I mean what if, hypothetically, we did get married and what if we hated doing _it? _Wouldn't it ultimately ruin our marriage?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Hisagi smiled at her and began to move closer.

"Soi I wouldn't care if the se- I mean doing _it _sucked. I will be by your side until the day I die and as for you my love," He kissed her hand. "I guess I would find another way to please you."

The little captain stared. She had sort of 'coming to Jesus' moment. She had realized that no matter what happened in this world or any other, that the man standing right in front of her is the love of her life and she was not going to let him go.

The black haired woman began to touch her man's chest and then she whispered seductively,

"Make love to me."

Hisagi's eyes shot right open and he picked her up then they shared a passionate kiss. After that kiss they headed right for his bedroom.

The clothes came off quickly, but not without a ton of blushing of course. They had never seen each other's naked bodies before and they were both so intrigued by the sight. Soi couldn't help but stare at his 'goods' and his eyes devoured her body completely. When the clothes were off neither of them knew what to do next…they had never done this before.

"Do you just want to get into it…or?" Hisagi asked as anxiousness seeped into his voice.

"I-is there anything else to do?" She asked innocently.

"Well yeah, you can-….you know what, let's just get to it." Hisagi decided show Soi all the other fun stuff later. For now he wanted to get his grand prize.

He hovered over her and put himself inside of her. She gasped with pleasure and pain. Hisagi quickly stopped, but Soi urged him to keep going.

They had shared the ultimate act of love and the only thing that was holding Soi back for so long. The two of them shared an amazing experience…if only it were the two of them…

"They're happy again?! Ugh what are going to do Izuru?" Momo asked as her and ghost Izuru looked through Hisagi's window at the couple.

"Patience my Momo. I have a plan that will set them back very far…." The ghost man said in devilish way. Momo looked at him unsure, but she knew she couldn't deny him…did she have any other choice?

The next morning Soi woke up to her snoring man's arms tangled around her. She giggled and then got of bed. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Hisagi gets visitors?" Soi asked herself as she headed for the door. When she opened it, it was none other than,

"Oh hi Soi…is Hisagi there?" Rangiku asked. The small captain glared at the woman on the other side of the door frame.

"No he's not, but I'll take a message." Soi replied sarcastically. Obviously the strawberry blond didn't realize it was so she began with her message for the man.

"Tell him I had a fabulous time and if he ever needs a fuck buddy again, I am always available!"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the vulgar language…if that sort of thing bothers you and if you don't like too much 'sexuals' just let me know and I'll be sure to keep that out as well. Geez we gots a lot of things brewing up around here! You'll just have to find out next chapter to see what happens. Please review when you're finished reading, it helps encourage me write! :D**


End file.
